fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry 2.0 Koopa
]]King Bowser G. Koopa noticed that his beloved Koopalings were beginning to look increasingly like Larry, the leader of the bunch. Said the Koopa King, "That must mean Larry's, like, the best one! The Koopaling all Koopalings strive to be! …I think I'll give him a raise!" And that was that. Just kidding. And so, after much deliberation about the Koopalings' facial features, Bowser figured that if Larry was such a great guy, then two Larries would be even better. And three would be better than that! But that was nonsense, of course—because, as we all know, he only ended up making a second Larry, after all, and not a third, fourth, et cetera. The rest is, of course, history. The Great Royal Lord King Bowser G. Koopa secretly picked a strand of hair from Larry's disgusting blue wig, to be used as DNA. He then searched through the deepest bowels of for a black magic genetic-cloning spell. And voilà! With a flash of light, the hair sprang to life! After fleshing out into a bright replica of Larry's mohawk, it grew scaly yellow limbs with clawed digits at their extremities. After them formed a spiky blue shell. This technicolor shield, as it hardened like pottery in a kiln, wrapped itself around the forming figure's oozing flesh. It also smelled kinda gross. Last but not least appeared the all-too-familiar visage, a wicked, toothy grin setting onto its rippling muzzle as the countenance trickled into reality. It was truly a gruesome sight to behold. Once all was said and done, however, a rough clone of Larry Koopa stood beside King Koopa in the smoldering castle corridors. Larry 2.0 Koopa had been born. God help us all. Name origin Larry 2.0 Koopa's name is mainly derived from that of Larry Koopa's. It also contains the "version number" substring of 2.0, which may serve to indicate a sort of superiority over his namesake. Larry 2.0 is named so because Bowser, though he may be the Reigning King of Koopas, is none too creative with his baby names. An example of this lies in the fact that his first seven adopted children were all named after famous musicians. And on that note, his only biological son is named Bowser Jr., for crying out loud. Appearance Unfortunately for him, Larry 2.0 looks stupid. Like, really stupid. Like, who-the- -would-so-much-as-be-''able''-to-come-up-with-such-an-''abysmal''-character-design stupid. He looks like an off-model version of the original Larry, but with too much contrast. Needless to say, this is highly detrimental to his reputation. He is endlessly bitter about his appearance, whenever he finds the time to be bitter over such silly things. Personality Larry 2.0 is a vile, despicable, chaotic creature. His true form is a powerful demon forged in the dark depths of . Alas, he was sealed into a physical form on that one fateful day. As "Larry 2.0 Koopa", this demon retains his immortality, but is feeble by comparison to his original being. When not succumbing to the limitations of this weak body, such as hunger, pain, and dying from three stomps to the noggin, Larry 2.0 shrieks into the unfeeling night about those limitations. He spends his spare time plotting against Bowser, in the mere hopes that slaying his captor will free his demonic spirit once more. He is too frail for a direct onslaught to be successful. Even when more complex machinations appear to work, Bowser seems seconds later to recover unscathed from the defeat. It drives Larry 2.0 mad. One could easily fathom that his mortal existence is one of a bad time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koopalings Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Demons Category:Evil Clones Category:Clones Category:Fan Fiction Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios